leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blue Sentinel
buff. |gold = 100 |exp = 180 |cs = 4 |hp = |damage = |attackspeed = |armor = |magicresist = |movespeed = 180 |spawntime = 1:30 |respawntime = 5:00 |location = BlueSentinelLocation.png }} The Blue Sentinel is a neutral monster on Summoner's Rift. It has negative magic resistance. Kill the Blue Sentinel to receive the , a buff which grants increased mana and energy regeneration as well as +10% cooldown reduction. Notes * Without slows, the Blue Sentinel has a movement speed of . When its runs out its movement speed is increased by 20%, to . Trivia * The Blue Sentinel will join if she dances in front of him (his dance references Open the Door by ) ** In terms of statistics, it is nearly identical to the . Media Music= |-|Gallery= Blue Sentinel Battle Concept.png|Blue Sentinel Battle Concept LoL Battle 8.jpg|Blue Sentinel Battle Promo SRVU Brambleback concept.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 1 SRVU Sentinel concepts.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 2 Blue Sentinel concept 01.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Blue Sentinel concept 02.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Avery Coleman) Blue Sentinel concept 05.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 5 Blue Sentinel concept 06.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 6 Blue Sentinel concept 07.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 7 Blue Sentinel concept 08.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 8 Blue Sentinel concept 09.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 9 Blue Sentinel concept 10.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 10 Blue Sentinel concept 11.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 11 Blue Sentinel concept 12.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 12 Blue Sentinel concept 13.jpg|Blue Sentinel Concept 13 Patch History Both . * Restoring 25% maximum mana upon . * Stats slightly up to compensate. * Now has negative magic resistance. ;V5.24 * Monster Base Health Growth by Level :: 100% - 200% >> 100% - 170% * Monster Base Armor Growth by Level :: 100% - 100% >> 100% - 300% ;V5.23 * Magic Resistance :: -10 >> -15 * Movement Speed :: 180 >> 150 ;V5.22 * Monsters spawn time changed to 15 seconds earlier (not Dragon or Baron) * Blue and Red shove around the small monsters in their camp if those monsters get in their way of getting to their targeted champion. * Armor reduced from 20 to 10 * Blue Sentinel's attacks can no longer critically strike * Experience reward down from 100 to 90 * Gold reward up from 51 to 58 ;V5.16 * Pathing size of Blue and Red monsters moderately large >>> smaller ;V5.10 * Leash Range has been reduced to 700 from 750 * Maximum leashes allowed increased to 6 from 5 * Losing Monster aggro due to being out of range now also increments its leash counter by 1. ;V5.6 * Increased XP gained * Levels 1-4 unchanged * Levels 5-7 3% more base XP * Levels 8-10 6% more base XP * Level 11-18 10% more base XP ;V5.1 * Soft leash limit to 5 down from 10. * Champions receive less experience if the cleared monster camp is three levels lower than their own ;V4.21 * Slightly adjusted positioning of Blue/Red buff camps. * Gold per camp reduced by 10 * Gold per large camp added on jungle items }} de:Blauer Wächter pl:Niebieski Strażnik Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters Category:Large monsters